Bagwis ng Agila Wings of an Eagle
by thenotsogreatpeople
Summary: this is actually my filipino project i have an english but i still haven't typed it down yet though


Paolo "thenotsogreatpeople" Carandang 4-F

Bagwis ng Agila

Prologo

Willie Williams…..Iniibig ko ba siya talaga? Magaling naman siya magbasketball, gwapo siya, at mabait siya sa ibang tao. Noong elementary kaming dalawa nawiwili ako sa kanya, hindi siya naman matalino pero nakakaya niya hilahin niya ang sarili niya sa mapanganib. Hindi siya nagkaroon na masamang ngalan pero noong sumali siya sa basketball team noong kolehiyo ngayon umiinom siya at nagbebenta ng droga. Sa tingin ko ngayon di ako mapaniwala na kakasalin ko siya sa dalawang buan at sa dalawang lingoo kapanganakan ng isang lalake. Mula nung pagkamatay ni Kelly, si Willie ay nasisihan dahil wala syiang ginawa nung una pero kinalimutan niya yon at tinanggap niya. Anibersariyo ng kamatayan ni Kelly ngayon at binisita naming siya. Ang nagkaraan na taon ay talagang nakakahilo pero kasama ng paniwala ng Diyos nahila kami sa sinulid ng kasalanan.

Mula sa diary ni Angel Heart Bautista

Kabanata 1 – Ang nagkaraang Tatlong Taon

"Hoy! Ipasa mo ang bola!" Ang ingay ng sapatos at bola ay tumatakbo sa isang "basketbl court". "Hoy! Ang sabi ko'y ipasa mo ang bola di ka makakapasok!" Ang ingay ng sapatos ay biglang tumigil. " Sino ng sabi papasok ako?" Tumalon ang lalaki ng paatras at nagshoot ng bola. "Ayos! Pumasok! Ang tawag diyan ay galling!" habang nagmamayabang ang tao nagshoot ng bola lumapit sa kanya ang isa sa kanyang kalaro at sinampal siya sa likod ng ulo."Bobo! Ang tawag dito ay 'teamwork'. Walang ako sa team. Willie alam na naming magaling ka pero kung hindi ka makapasa ng bola tangal ka na." pinagalitan si Willie ng kalaro niya. "Kelly pag di mo kaya ang galling ko, mag-drop out ka sa team."Sinabi ni Willie habang pinapagalitan si Kelly. "Hindi ka ganito noon, ano ang ngyari sayo nagiging sakit sa puwet ka."Hinila ni Kelly si Willie papuntang locker room. " Hindi ko na kaya binigyan mo ako ng walang pagpili tatanggalin kita sa basketball team." Kinuha ni Kelly ang bag ni Willie at itinapon niya yung bag kay Willie. "Magimpake ka na at umalis ka na."Tinalikuran ni Kelly si Willie at bumalik siya sa basketball court.

Kabanata 2- Ito'y maliit na trabaho

Pagkatapos umalis si Willie sa corte nagkita sila Kenny ang kambal ni Kelly at pumasok sa isang van at umalis. " Saan kaya pupunta si Willie?" Isang babae naka maikling palda, blusa ,sweter na walang manggas at roller blades ay nagtaka kung saan pupunta si Willie." Dala mo bay un gamit." Nagtanong si Willie. "Oo dala ko lahat tatlong daang kilo ng Marijuana, dalawang daang kilo ng shabu at isaang daang kilo ng "puting usok" o meth." Ipinakita ni Kenny yung mga droga kay Willie. "Gumawa tayo ng maraming pera ngayon." Masaya ang tingin ni Willie kay Kenny pero ang di nila alam ay sumusunod sa kanila ang babae naka roller blades.  
"Anong ginagawa ni Willie….naghinto sila sa nagkakaiba na puwesto….Wag! Hindi! sana hindi ginagawa nila ang naiisip ko…..kailangan ko hintuin siya."Sinabi niya sa sarili niya. "Willie wag mo tong gawin !" Tumakbo ang babae papunta kay Willie. "Angel ikaw ba yan? Umuwi ka nab aka masaktan ka." Nagtaka si Willie kung bakit ng dito si Angel. "Hindi kita iiwanan. Wag mo tong gagawin baka masaktan ka o ang mga malapit sayo." Naghibik si Angel kay Willie. "Nandito na sila. Ikaw ba yan Angel? Bahala na."Tinawag ni Kelly si Willie. "Putik! Ng dito na sila wag kang magingay ha. Ako lang ang sasalita." Sinabi ni Willie kay Angel. "Isapang beses na gawin mo to, an gaming relasyon ay wala na !"Galit na pagsabi ni Angel kay Willie. Pagkatapos nitong aksidentedi uli di nagbenta ng droga uli si Willie.

Kabanata 3 – Ang Bagong Realizasyon

"Sige! Depensa! Wag mong papasukin ang bola Joseph, pumunta ka sa puwesto mo." Isang boses na galling sa gilid ng korte na sumisigaw. "Opo coach Tim." Ang sabi ni Joseph. "Okey, Willie ikaw ang susunod. Willie nahambog ako sa iyong ginawa nagsuko ka sa pagbenta ng droga. Wag mong limutin yung sinabi ko sa iyo ang Diyos lang ang Katotohanan wala nang iba." Ang sabi ni coach Tim kay Willie. "Di ko kailangan ng mga inutil na gamit para maging 'cool' ako ang sabi nga ng isang teacher 'dahil nag pacool na pacool ang isang tao siya'y nagging kupal'." Sinabi ni Willie kay coach Tim. "O, sige mag sub kana kay James." Ang sabi coach Tim. Pagupo ni James sa bangko nagsimula ng siya ng usapan kasama ni coach Tim. "Nagbago na si Willie pero kailangan siya lumayo kay Kenny, siya'y piligroso pa rin." Sabi ni coach Tim. "Pero ang tingin ko sa kanya……. Binigyan siya ng Diyos ang mga bagwis." Sagot ni James.

Kabanata 4 – Ang Nagkaraang Isang Taon, Trahedya sa Pamilyang Miller.

"Narinig mo ba? Nasa rehab si Kenny." Isang boses na tumakbo sa pasilyo. " Ang narinig ko ay may ari siya ng maraming droga." Isa pang boses na tumakbo sa pasilyo. "Narinig ko mananatili siya diyan ng tatlong buwan." Nagsalita uli ang boses. Lumalakad si Willie sa pasilyo na maraming tao ay naguusap tunkol kay Kenny siya ay humantong sa katotohanan."Nung kasama ko si Kenny ako'y inilagay sa mapanganib at itinanggal ako sa sarili ko at itinapon ko. Mamayang gabi Si Kelly at si James ay nagsanay ng "one-on-one" sa gym ng eskwela. "Kakaibang pangsanay to ah. Maliligo na ako napagod ako." Umalis si Kelly sa corte at pumunta sa locker room at naligo. "Aalis na ako, magkita tayo bukas." Sinabi ni Kelly. "Sige maiwan muna ako magsasanay pa ako." Sinagot ni James. Pagbukas ng pintuan ng gym may isang tao na naka-"hood" ay nagtarak ng kutsilyo sa tiyan. "Okey ka lang Kelly?" Sabi ni James. " Kelly" Inulit ni James. Pagkatapos ng ilang ulit unti-unti na nawala ng malay si Kelly. Pagkatapos ng nawa ng malay si Kelly tumawag si James ng isang ospital malapit sa eskwela. Bago dumatin ang ambulansya tinawag ni James ang buong team. Pagdating ng ambulansya sa ospital na kasama na si Kelly at James namatay si Kelly. Pagdating ng mga kasama ni James binalita ni James kung anong yari. "Gusto ko ng explenasyon ngayon! Ano ng yari kay Kelly!" dumating si coach Tim nag galit na galit.

Kabanata 5 – Kahulugan ng Hustisiya

"Paano ba nagawa ang impiyerno na an gaming captain bol ay na damay dito!" Paiyak pero galit na nagsalita ni coach Tim. "Sino kaya gumawa nito?" Buhos ang iyak ni Joseph habang tumatanong. "Sa tingin ko alam ko kung sin gumawa nito sa tingin ko inakala nila si Kenny ang pinatay nila pero si Kenny ang pinatay nila, sinuko si Kenny ang sarili niya at ang kanyang mga kasabwat at yung mga bumibili ng kanyang droga." Ang sabi ni Willie. "Irereport namin to sa pulis at magbigay ng hustisiya sa kanila para kay Kelly." Sigaw ni James. "Para kay Kelly!" sigaw ni Dorian. "Para kay Kelly!" sumigaw ang iba. "Si Kelly y ating kaibigan…hindi siya ay ating kapatid. Lagi siya'y tumutulong sa atin lalo na kay Dorian at Willie kayo ang pinakamalapit sa kanya hindi naming mapapahiya siya." Sigaw ni James. Tatlong Buwan ang nakalipas pagkatapos namatay si Kelly. Binitwan na si Kenny sa rehab na matagumpay at nahuli ang nagpatay kay Kelly. "Willie pahingi po ng tawad di ako nakatulong sa paghanap ng nagpatay kay kuya." Sabi ni Kenny habang umiiyak sa balikat ni Willie. "Okey lang yan, ang alam ko si Kelly ay nahahambog sa ginawa mo." Nagbigay ng ginhawa si Willie kay Kenny. "Willie…Magbabago ako. Lalaro ako para sa inyo sa basketball team ninyo. Gusto maganda ang huling taon ko sa kolehiyo." Ng sabi ni Kenny kay Willie.

Kabanata 6 – Ang Pagbabago, Regalo ng Diyos

"Ipasa mo! Bukas ako Kenny!" Singaw ni Willie. "Heto!" Pinasa ni Kenny ang bola kay Willie. Habang nagsasanay sina Willie, Kenny, Dorian at Joseph nagusap uli sina James at coach Tim. "Alam mo." Sabi ni James kay coach Tim. "Ano?" sinagot ni coach Tim. "Kukunin ko ang sinabi ko kay Willie. Hindi lang siya ang binigay ng bagwis lahat sila ay binigay ng bagwis galling sa Diyos." Sinabi ni James. " O, sige tapos na ang pagsanay nang ditto na ang kakalabanin naming na mga teams." Tinawag ni James ang kanyang mga kalaro. " Yeah! Okey!" Pasigaw sumagot silang lahat. "Naninimala ako sa kanila, sila ay aking regalo galing sa Diyos at ako ang regalo sa kanila galing sa Diyos. Kakaiba ang ginagawa ng Diyos para sa amin pero ganyan talaga ang katotohanan at tinanggap nila ang katotohanan at nahahamobog ako sa kanila." Ang sabi ni coach Tim sa sarili niya. "Pati din si Kelly din mahahambog sa kanila." Dinagdag ni coach Tim. "Coach Tim nakita mo ba si Willie?" Tumakbo si Angel sa tabi ni coach Tim. " Nasa locker room….hayan nalang yung sinabi ko nang diyan siya o." Sabi ni coach Tim. "Willie!" Tumakbo si Angel papunta kay Willie at hinalik siya. "Na-miss kita!" Sabi ni Angel. "Ako din eh!" Sinagot ni Willie. "Willie…Pagkatapos nyo manalo sa laban 'maglakwacha' tayo kaming dalawa lang." Sabi ni Angel. " O, sige promise." Sinagot ni Willie.


End file.
